Talk:Ghostbusters Fan Fest
Alternate Videos List The best or most complete are listed in the Video Gallery in the main article. This is a list of the alternates, put here by admin SpookCentral as a reference in case any of the better videos gets taken down. Generally, what's listed below is in order from best to worst (personally curated by SpookCentral). FRIDAY JUNE 7, 2019 -- Globe Theater Movie Introduction * Simon Feagan - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3pi1I9uy7s * NerdNewsToday - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhdQpDRlrN0 * KJ KnowHow - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsqZBkqaRxs SATURDAY JUNE 8, 2019 = 12:15-12:30PM - LA Follies Performance videos found 12:30-1:15PM - The Ghosts of Ghostbusters: Fact v Fiction videos found 12:30-1:15PM - Paranormal Ghost Hunting with Dan Aykroyd good videos in the video gallery 12:30-1:15PM - Here To Save The World Again: A Real Ghostbusters Reunion -- Recorded by Sophia Temperilli (25:05) (looks to be somewhat edited, photos and extra text added to the presentation) (SLIGHTLY EDITED THROUGHOUT, LEAVES OUT LAST 4 MINS FROM ALVAREZ VIDEO, AUDIO NOT AS GOOD AS ALVAREZ) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=StsrWX6fgS8 12:30-1:45PM - Ghostbusters in Video Games videos found 12:30-2:30PM - Cleaning Up The Town: Remembering Ghostbusters Screening videos found 1:15-1:30PM - Ghostbusters Trivia videos found 1:30-2:15PM - Flux Capacitors Live Performance videos found 1:30-2:15PM - Ghostbusters Comics videos found 1:30-2:15PM - How'd They Do That? - A Discussion with the Ghostbusters Special Effects, Production and Puppeteering Team good videos in the video gallery 2:00-2:45PM - Back Off Man! I'm A Parapsychologist good videos in the video gallery 2:30-3:00PM - Ghostbuster's Daughter: A Conversation with Violet Ramis Stiel -- Recorded by Sophia Temperilli (19:11) (looks to be somewhat edited, photos and extra text added to the presentation, unrelated clip of Ernie Hudson eating at the end) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMjfhiODlYg 2:30-3:15PM - I Ain't Afraid of No Toys -- Recorded by Ghostbusters.net (47:06) (missing first 1:13 at start, 37:28 to 47:06 are fan questions that are missing in other video) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itSwCwpJ1y0 -- Recorded by Ghostbusters North (38:41) (includes introduction of more complete at beginning, can actually see people on stage under screen a little better) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZKr56PLKDk 2:30-3:15PM - Your Proton Pack and You videos found 2:30-4:30PM - Who You Gonna Call? Documentary Screening and Ray Parker Jr. Q&A videos found 3:00-3:30PM - Flux Capacitors Live Performance videos found 3:00-3:45PM - Meet the Extreme People Behind the Extreme Ghostbusters! videos found 3:30-4:15PM - Ghostbusters: The Video Game - An Inside Look videos found 3:30-4:15PM - How to Draw Your Favorite Ghosts videos found 3:30-4:15PM - Along For The Ride: A Conversation With Actors From Ghostbusters & Ghostbusters II -- Recorded by Sophia Temperilli (19:25) (probably edited, photos and extra text added to the presentation) (AD FOR SOPHIA'S PODCAST FROM 9:48-10:28) (THIS IS A GOOD SOURCE FOR THE GROUP PHOTO STEVEN ALVAREZ TAKES AT THE END) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zdpsyB24YM 4:15-4:30PM - Afeenix Dancers Performance good videos in the video gallery 4:30-4:45PM - Ghostbusters Art Auction videos found 4:45-5:30PM - Ghostbusters Directors Panel -- Recorded by Steven Alvarez (32:48) (LOTS OF TEXT ON SCREEN) (The last 38 seconds of the directors hugging and shaking hands is not included in the Bionic Buzz video, but that video has less on-screen clutter so it's preferred) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2tkT9n9qPE 5:30-6:15PM - Reflections on the 1984 Ghostbusters (aka Cast and Director Panel) -- Recorded by MagicElf1980 Part 1 (01:52) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mCWjaQg_-g Part 2 (00:23) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQGdCYSjIZE Part 3 (02:38) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKGzU4jqXfA Part 4 (05:25) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRf-laixPpU Part 5 (07:10) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acTQoGcr99g Part 6 (05:49) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwiQGWuFsCM Part 7 (01:35) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcygZtKWlG0 Part 8 (00:46) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=szcxUSAVTsE (ANNIE'S MESSAGE) Part 9 (12:16) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftE42KL2k4Q Pre-Recorded Exclusive Annie Potts' Message: -- Recorded by Steven Alvarez (0:46) (LOTS OF TEXT ON SCREEN) (head on, but misses out on the video at the start) (EDITED FROM STEVEN'S VIDEO OF THE FULL PANEL LISTED ABOVE) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJt32S6SvcE 6:15-6:30PM - Afeenix Dancers Line Dance Lesson good videos in the video gallery 6:30-7:15PM - Live Performance from Ray Parker Jr. videos found 7:15-7:45PM - Lost 1984 Footage -- Recorded by Mark Read (25:12) (left of stage, semi-zoomed in on video footage, angled, gets better from scene 4) (doesn't include the kind words Ivan says to Jason at the very beginning) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SsItVjhYACs -- Recorded by SlashFilm (25:28) (head on, not zoomed in on video footage, glare off TV screens) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHNCMBdZ93k -- Recorded by NerdNewsToday Part 1 (13:20) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmAwzIyKThI (FIRST 30 SECONDS ARE IVAN'S KIND WORDS TO JASON, WHICH INC. 10 SEC MORE THAN SLASHFILM) Part 2 (10:28) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5l4_VLEXkcE (STARTS AFTER DANA'S APARTMENT SCENE, WHICH IS CUT OUT BETWEEN BOTH PARTS) -- Recorded by MagicElf1980 (complete panel, broken up) (audio has crackles and pops in it; like playing a record) (completely zooms in on tv screens, but lots of green light glare) Part 1 (3:11) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ICAG1xCe5s (First 0:55 is COMPLETE INTRO & IVAN'S KIND WORDS, inc. Footage 1 - Mayor's Office) Part 2 (2:32) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTmLQd-PQ3g (Jason & Ivan Talk) Part 3 (2:41) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5tUVPXATM4 (Footage 2 - Firehouse) Part 4 (5:02) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWeskDUclbo (Jason & Ivan Talk) Part 5 (1:33) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7iUAoVgr6c (Footage 3 - Dana's Apt.) Part 6 (3:35) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBGf-IR_qTs (Jason & Ivan Talk) Part 7 (0:57) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ce6t-A8YCXU (Footage 4 - Ray Drinks / Jason & Ivan talk) Part 8 (2:29) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R39x3h3M_jU (Jason & Ivan Talk / Footage 5 - Hotel) Part 9 (3:21) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x0aF-eGjI0w (Jason & Ivan Talk & Ending) -- Recorded by Ghostbusters News (semi to the left, but really close; green light glare on tv screen) (video footage only, no commentary from Jason & Ivan; did not record the first video footage) 2. Louis, Egon, Janine in Firehouse Alternate Takes (2:42) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKeKD4dGhcA 3. Dana's Apartment Alternate Takes (1:30) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbULCPS6eOY 4. Ray Drinks Near LED Machine Deleted Scene (0:58) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tFhQCWnURgg 5. Hotel Ballroom Alternate Exit Lines (1:19) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGnjHPbljXE 7:45-8:00PM - Finale by Ray Parker Jr. -- Recorded by Luis Perez de Sevilla (24:00) (missing the first 25 sec of Ray's intro) (after "Ghostbusters", some fan interaction is cut out, then it includes about 7 more minutes of Ray performing his other hit "The Other Woman" and a lengthy guitar solo) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-WxSCzb3PA -- Recorded by Ghostbusters News (16:41) (missing the first 25 sec of Ray's intro) (only includes the performance of "Ghostbusters") https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nshfDxfm3O4 Spookcentral (talk) 21:19, August 13, 2019 (UTC)